greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Frankie Faison
Frankie Faison est un acteur américain né le 10 juin 1949 à Newport News en Virginie aux États-Unis. Il a joué de nombreux seconds rôles au cinéma et à la télévision, notamment celui de Barney, le gardien d'asile dans la trilogie Hannibal Lecter : Le Silence des agneaux (1991), Hannibal (2001) et Dragon rouge (2002). Il joue aussi des rôles récurrents dans les séries Banshee ou The Wire. Filmographie Cinéma *1980 : Permanent Vacation : Man in lobby *1981 : Ragtime : Membre du gang n°1 *1982 : A Little Sex : Electricien *1982 : La Féline (Cat People) : Det. Brandt *1982 : Hanky Panky : Policier conducteur *1984 : C.H.U.D. : Sgt. Parker *1984 : Exterminator 2 : Be Gee *1986 : Une baraque à tout casser (The Money Pit) : James *1986 : Maximum Overdrive : Handy *1986 : Le Sixième Sens (Manhunter) de Michael Mann : Lt. Fisk *1988 : Un prince à New York (Coming to America) : Landlord *1988 : Mississippi Burning : Chantre *1989 : Do the Right Thing : Coconut Sid *1990 : Le Mariage de Betsy (Betsy's Wedding) : Zack Monroe *1991 : Le Silence des agneaux (The Silence of the Lambs) de Jonathan Demme : Barney Matthews *1991 : City of Hope : Levonne *1992 : Freejack de Geoff Murphy : Eagle Man *1993 : Sommersby : Joseph *1993 : Money for Nothing : Madigan *1994 : Les Complices (I Love Trouble) de Charles Shyer : Chef de la police *1995 : Heading Home *1995 : Un ménage explosif (Roommates) : Professeur Martin *1996 : Les Stupides (The Stupids) : The Lloyd *1996 : Nuit noire (Mother Night) : Robert Sterling Wilson *1996 : Albino Alligator : Agent Marv Rose *1996 : Sombres Soupçons (The Rich Man's Wife) : Détective Ron Lewis *1997 : Julian Po : Sheriff Leon *1998 : Jaded : Henry Broker *1999 : Orson Welles Sells His Soul to the Devil : Carter *1999 : Oxygen : Agent du FBI Phil Kline *1999 : Thomas Crown (The Thomas Crown Affair) : Détective Paretti *1999 : A Little Inside : Tom Donner *2000 : En toute complicité (Where the Money Is) : Vigile *2001 : Gina, an Actress, Age 29 : Albert *2001 : The Sleepy Time Gal : Jimmy Dupree *2001 : Hannibal : Barney *2001 : Les Pieds sur terre (Down to Earth) : Whitney Daniels *2001 : Thirteen Conversations About One Thing : Richard 'Dick' Lacey *2002 : Showtime : Lt. Winship *2002 : Dragon rouge (Red Dragon) : Barney Matthews *2003 : Gods and Generals : Jim Lewis *2004 : Highwaymen : La Poursuite infernale (Highwaymen) : Will Macklin *2004 : America Brown : Coach Bryant *2004 : FBI : Fausses blondes infiltrées (White Chicks) : Chef de section Elliott Gordon *2004 : Messengers : Tom Mabry *2004 : Barbecue Party (The Cookout) : Jojo Andersen *2004 : Crutch : Jerry *2004 : En bonne compagnie (In Good Company) : Corwin *2006 : Premium : Phil *2007 : My Blueberry Nights : Travis *2008 : Meet the Browns : L.B. *2008 : Une nuit à New-York : Le vendeur de tickets *2009 : Adam de Max Mayer : Harlan *2009 : Splinterheads : Pape *2009 : L'Assistant du vampire (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) de Paul Weitz : Rhamus Twobellies *2009 : For Sale by Owner : Gene Woodman *2009 : Breaking Point : Juge Green *2011 : Mayor Cupcake : Lenny Davis *2012 : Rodeo Princess : Augustus *2013 : Tio Papi : Gilly *2014 : Clipped Wings, They Do Fly : Mayor Goode *2014 : Assumption of Risk : Dr. Paulson *2014 : Away from Here : Carl *2016 : Liv : Roland *2016 : Smoke Filled Lungs : Stanley Télévision *1974 : Great Performances : Capitaine *1979 : Hot Hero Sandwich (série télévisée) *1983 : Sessions : Interne *1990 : Common Ground *1990 : True Colors (série télévisée) : Ron Freeman (1990-1991) *1994 : The Spider and the Fly : Lt. Turner *1995 : Les Langoliers (The Langoliers) : Don Gaffney *1998 : ADN, menace immédiate ("Prey") (série télévisée) : Ray Peterson *1998-1999 : La Force du destin ("All My Children") (série télévisée) : Frank Dawson *2001 : Appelez-moi le Père Noël ! (Call Me Claus) : Dwayne *2002 - 2008 : Sur écoute (The Wire) (série télévisée) : Préfet adjoint Ervin Burrell *2013 - 2016 : Banshee : Sugar Bates *2016 : Luke Cage : Pops en:Frankie Faison Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy